dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Top
|FirstApp = The Gods of Every Universe in Shock?! Losers Erased in the Tournament of Power |Gender = Male |Date of death = |Occupation = Leader of the Pride Troopers God of Destruction candidate |Allegiance = Pride Troopers Team Universe 11 |FamConnect = Belmod (superior) Khai (superior) Jiren (friend/subordinate) Kahseral (subordinate) Dyspo (subordinate) Cocotte (subordinate) }} Toppo (トッポ, Toppo) is the leader of the hero team, Pride Troopers, guardians of peace within Universe 11.[http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/dragon_s/chara/40.html Toei's Dragon Ball Super website] Appearance Toppo is a burly alien humanoid with tan colored skin, yellow eyes with dark lines under them and a large white mustache that covers his mouth. He sports a red and black spandex suit which appears to be part of his team's attire. Personality Toppo is described as being a hot-blooded warrior of righteous justice.[http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/dragon_s/chara/40.html Toei's Dragon Ball Super website] Toppo is shown to be very respectful towards the Gods, shown when he is offended by Buu accidentally launching an attack towards one of them. His commitment to pursuing justice is further seen from his tendency to name all his techniques as an extension of justice. In spite of his stoic disposition, even he has his moments. For example, he had to go to a bar to calm himself down, not from wrath, but from genuine stress. Deep down, he's actually horrified of the Tournament of Power's rules, understandably so. He also claims he has no desire for personal matters during the tournament, but it is clear he wants a rematch with Goku. Biography Dragon Ball Super Universe Survival Saga Toppo, clad in a dark hood, is present at the Zen Exhibition match sharing the platform with Belmod, Marcarita, and Khai of his universe. After Buu deflects a blasts towards Khai he blocks the attack and claims that it was rude for Buu to do such a thing to a God. He later challenges Goku to a fight shortly after Goku defeated Bergamo, believing the latter to be evil for his role in the creation of the Tournament of Power. With permission from Zen-Oh and Great Priest, he is allowed to fight Goku who readily accepts the challenge. The two fight before Toppo manages to overwhelm Super Saiyan Goku with series of joint locks and submission holds. Just as it seems he would win, Goku enters Super Saiyan Blue and manages to turn the tables on Toppo. Undeterred, Toppo continues his fight with Goku and manages to hold his own against him until Goku fires God Kamehameha at him. Toppo emerges from the attack with a few scratches but is livid when he sees his uniform torn and condemns the Saiyan for damaging the symbol of Pride for his team. He powers up as Goku enters his Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken form with both preparing to go all out in the fight. However, Great Priest intervenes by stating both fighters should save their power for the actual tournament with this the battle ends a draw. Goku approaches Toppo to thank him for a good fight and compliments his strength however, Toppo shrugs off Goku's thanks by stating if he can match him he'll have no chance in the tournament due to his friend Jiren being stronger than him. Some time after the fight, he decides to go to a bar, eating snacks with a concerned look in his eyes, realizing how much of his world's safety is at stake. His General, Kahseral, enters and asks why he's so upset. Just as Toppo was about to explain why, a call within his universe arises, and he has to stop a foe Dyspo can't stop alone. During the tournament, he started out his campaign by briefly clashing with Basil and then ended up fighting Magetta of Universe 6 and later Murichim of Universe 10 and while he's interested in fighting Goku again, but then Murichim knocked him aside. Power Toppo is one of the strongest warriors within Universe 11, to which he has been scouted as a candidate to become a God of Destruction.[http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/dragon_s/chara/40.html Toei's Dragon Ball Super website] Toppo states that he is not the strongest warrior in his universe, being second only to his sworn friend, Jiren. When talking to Vegeta, Goku claims that he was unsure if he could beat Toppo, even as a Super Saiyan Blue''Dragon Ball Super'', episode 83, this feeling goes both ways as Toppo is not sure he can defeat Goku. Despite his large stature and disproportionately bulky frame, he has shown to be very nimble and graceful in battle. His specialty in battle appears to be joint-locks and submission holds. His strength is great enough to be selected as a personal bodyguard to both Khai and Belmod. With a single hand, he was able to effortlessly catch Basil's blast. Upon which, he is able to contain the blast before dispersing it between his hands, leaving Champa surprised. During his fight with Goku, he was able to easily defeat him as a Super Saiyan, nearly crushing him to death. Once Goku turned Super Saiyan Blue, however, he lost the upper hand. Toppo was able to fight evenly with him in some respects, but Goku held a slight edge over him for the remainder of the fight. After his uniform was damaged Toppo became angered and powered up, and Goku decided to show him what happens when he passes his limits - powering up with his Kaio-ken, however the match was stopped before the two could fight. Techniques and Special abilities *'Flight' - The ability to take flight through the manipulation of ki. *'Ki Blast' - The most basic form of energy attack. *'Fighting Pose' - *'Justice On' - Toppo jumps onto his opponents shoulders. **'Justice Tornado' - After using Justice On, Toppo spins his opponent at extreme speeds. *'Justice Crusher' - By grabbing his opponents arm, Toppo pulls their arm back dislocating their shoulder. *'Justice Flash' - Toppo fires ki blasts from his fingers tips. *'Justice Rear Naked Choke' - Toppo puts his opponent in a very powerful bear hug. This hold was powerful enough to cause Goku to revert back into his base form from Super Saiyan. Voice actors *'Japanese': Kenji Nomura *'English': TBA Battles *Toppo vs. Goku (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan Blue/Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken) *Toppo, Kahseral and Dyspo vs. a Drakiyan and Aragney *Toppo vs. Basil *Toppo vs. Auta Magetta *Toppo vs. Murichim Trivia *In the original preview for the Universe Survival Saga, the hooded man is far thinner, wears a sash, and has a visible mouth, giving the impression that the man is Jiren; however, it was switched to Toppo for the final episode. *Toppo's name appears to come from the word "pot". Gallery References Site Navigation pt-br:Toppo ca:Toppo Category:Pride Troopers Category:Universe 11 Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Tournament fighters Category:DBS Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters who can fly Category:Superheroes Category:Extraterrestrials